PillowTalk
by Dramione84
Summary: Completed drabble, inspired by Zayn Malik's Pillow Talk. Hermione and Draco's fights can be spectacular. Is it time to call it quits?


Inspired by Pillow talk by Zayn Malik

* * *

Light bounced fiercely off the pale walls of the lounge, the crackling seeming to reverberate around the apartment as she stood trembling, eyes blazing, her focus directed on the blond man stood across from her. The mirror above the fireplace cracked and splintered, before dropping to the floor and smashing, the shards bouncing off the marble hearth.

Neither said another word, both focusing on the other as steel eyes glared at honey pools. It wasn't the first time this powerful, firey witch had allowed her temper to get the better of her, causing her magical core to fire off. In children this was known as breakthrough magic and was almost never seen in adult witches and wizards unless they had never known about their magic or had neglected it. But for the Brightest Witch of her age, this was a sign that not only was she the brightest, she was the most powerful. And that as much as her husband brought out the best in her, he was also able to bring out what she considered to be her worst. She hated that she was able to lose control but she loved her husband for the fact that no matter how bad it got, he always stood his ground and never left her, trembling in the destruction alone.

Her magical outbursts were few and far between but they had been fairly common after the war, when she had been at her lowest, waking screaming from terrifying nightmares or losing control of her emotions as she struggled with her PTSD. Ron had tried his best but ultimately had been unable to cope with it all, lost in his own grief as he mourned the loss of his brother.

5 years after the war, Hermione had come out of her weekly appointment with her muggle therapist who was infact a squib recommended by her healer and had bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy in the lobby. What started off as post therapy coffee chats, slowly became weekly lunches, which turned into the occasional dinner and escorts to Ministry events. There's had been a slow, tender courtship, but as tender as they could be they were both passionate people and could still rile the other up as much in adulthood as they had done in childhood.

Fights and spats were commonplace, often resulting in raised voices and wands; the only reason her neighbours had never complained was because early on she had worked silencing charms into her wards.

Panting and shaking they both stood, surrounded by broken glass and ceramics and splintered wood. She looked down at what had once been the coffee table and thought to herself that it was beyond a reparo this time so that would mean a trip to Ikea on Sunday.

"I've told you before, Hermione. Call me whatever you need to in the heat of an argument, except Ferret" he told her through clenched teeth, stepping towards her, glaring down at her. She glared back, eyes fixed on his, challenging.

He responded to her challenge by pushing her hard against the wall, his hands ripping at her bathrobe to expose her flesh. Lips crashing down on hers, tongues and teeth collided, and she gasped as he thrust two fingers into her dripping core, his thumb grazing her nub. He brought her skillfully to her first climax, before thrusting his length into her, seeking out his own release. She cried out his name, cursing him as he brought her to her second climax along with his own as he bit down on her shoulder.

.

"Why do you have to be such an insufferable prat?" Hermione spat, anger still thick in her tone.

"You knew what you were getting into when you married me" he smirked, his tone losing some of the edge it had a moment ago.

The lights flickered on and off for a moment, the crackling turning to a faint hiss as Hermione crumpled on the floor with a sigh.

Draco came to her, pulling his exhausted witch into his lap, stroking her hair.

"We can't keep going on like this" she mumbled, as he kissed her hair.

"I know, love" he told her, his chin coming to rest on her crown.

"Do you think we should meet with the solicitor then?" she whispered, frightened about what his answer would be.

"Absolutely not" he told her, emphatically, pulling up her chin and capturing her lips with his own "Hermione, you are my enemy and my ally; Fucking you and fighting on. It's our paradise and it's our war zone."

"But it's not healthy" she whispered.

"So we work on making it less of a warzone. But I will never stop fighting on. With you, for you, it makes no difference. This is it for me. You are my paradise."

Hermione smiled, pulling him down for another kiss

"Come to bed then, we can clear this up tomorrow."

.


End file.
